Bleach: Rise of the Hollows
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Atra Umbra, the last of a group of Native Americans known as Spirit Warriors. He is after revenge against his older brother Raven Umbra, who became a Hollow and massacred his town. After learning of Aizen's defeat, and the hero known as Ichigo gaining his power back, he decides to head to Japan. There he will befriend several factions, as his brother creates an army of Hollows.
1. Introduction

_Okay I decided to do this to get rid of my writers block. I have decided this will focus on two original characters. Atra Umbra, who is a Spirit Warrior, which have all of the Shinigami powers, except they are Native American. His older brother is an Espada by the name Raven Umbra, who once was the strongest hollow. Atra wants revenge, and Raven wants a world ruled with Hollows. Anyways please enjoy._

* * *

Blood that's all he could smell. A boy the age of twelve could only stare in horror, as he watched the fires consume his tribe. "It's too bad this had to happen little brother." a man with dark black hair said. He stared at the boy who had tears welling up in his eyes. It didn't make since, his older brother was suppose to be one of the good guys. The guarding who after becoming a Hollow, was devouring Hollows, and keeping his tribe safe. He had shown kindness to him when he was a Vasto Lorde. Yet this was't his brother.

Tears began to spill from his face, and his older brother just looked on with disgust. "Atra you're pathetic. Are you sure you are my younger brother?" He asked. The one called Atra couldn't stop crying. "Why?! Why Raven?!" Atra asked. His older brother, Raven, gave a cruel smirk. "It should be obvious, because I had no more need for these powerless Humans." Raven told him. It felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice watch on Atra. He felt completely numb. He still remember when Raven had died, because he had saved him form a Hollow. Then he remembered when he met Raven as a Vasto Lorde.

Atra had heard tales of how Spirit Warriors were able to become an instant Vasto Lorde, because of their immense Spiritual power, and also their ancestors devoured Hollows to gain their long lives and power. Atra bit his lower lip, blood coming up from the wound. He stared at the ground, thoughts swarming around in his head. "Don't worry Atra, I have nothing against you, in fact you're my dear younger brother." Raven said in a soft sincere voice that calmed Atra down somewhat. Then Raven's smile became even larger. "However I have no need for weak trash that will drag me down." His voice became cold, and Atra shivered.

Suddenly Atra felt a hand on his chin. He was forced to look up into his older brother's red eyes which now seemed like the richest of red wines. More tears spilled from Atra's face. Raven grabbed his arm, and pulled his sword out. Angel wings covered the hilt, and the white blade reflected the fire. Atra suddenly felt a burning searing pain from his right shoulder. He gave a high pitched scream, and Raven dropped Atra's right arm. He sighed, and suddenly a door opened behind him. A man in white robes stepped out, and Raven turned to look at him. "Aizen, I thought I told you to wait for a bit." He said. Aizen didn't say anything at first, only looking at the devastation, and destruction that Raven brought. His eyes lowered down to Atra who was by now shivering.

He could feel the Spiritual Power coming off of him in waves. It was dark, and the same as his own in feeling, no it was the same as Raven's. Raven's eyes narrowed at him, and Aizen blinked as the Vasto Lorde got in front of the severely injured boy. "Leave and let me deal with my darling younger brother. After all you arrived early." He told Aizen. Aizen gave a low smirk as he saw Raven's Spiritual Power become slightly warmer. "Of course, just hurry up. We don't have all day." Aizen ordered. Raven nodded.

He walked over to Atra who was now pressed against the ground, curled up in a ball. He was shaking and whimpering, and Raven was suddenly reminded of an injured frightened puppy. A sadistic smile came to his face, but it was betrayed by the sadness showing in his eyes. He gently placed the tip of his sword to Atra's back. Atra froze, and suddenly screamed again, as he felt the blade begin to cut his back open, deep enough to leave a scar that would last forever. Raven silently worked on creating a symbol. Soon he pulled the blade out, and swung it. The blood flew off it, and Raven turned to leave. "Let's go." He told Aizen. They left, and Atra was left by himself, bleeding.

He felt a darkness begin to consume his soul, and suddenly everything went black, but then changed the ruined streets of a city. Atra stared in disbelief at this. _**'Why do you weep boy?' ** _A voice asked. It's tone was both masculine and feminine making it hard to tell which gender it belonged to. Atra turned to the sound of the voice, to find another child his age. This child had long black hair, and had wolf eyes. Their clothing made it impossible to tell they were male or female, seeing as they were wearing a kimono. Yet Atra had a feeling that they were a boy.

Atra suddenly remembered the question, and tears came to his eyes. He didn't know what this feeling was he had. Only one word came to his mind. _'Betrayal.' **"Do not weep boy. I have come because I'm your Zanpaktou, and will forever be yours. Though without your right arm, you can not wield me. However, I will become your arm. My name is Kuroyami Urufu." **_Kuroyami Urufu said. Kuroyami was looking at him. Atra smiled brightly, and everything went dark.

When he awoke he looked at his right arm. It was there, but diffrent. A black fingerless glove covered his hand. His right arm also seemed to radiate power, and all he could do was stare wide eyed. Then his eyes narrowed, and he looked up at the sky. _'You will pay Raven! I will make sure to kill you!' _He thought viciously.


	2. Chapter One

_Hey sorry it took me so long to post. I just haven't been feeling it you know. Anyways I really hope you enjoy this, and review. It going to be one of my bigger projects, and so I hope that you like it. Also a side note, I'm not abandoning any of my stories._

_I swear Atra's theme should be Bad Apple. I don't know why but it seems to fit with him. Atra is trapped completely by his hatred. _

_Disclaimer: Read Introduction_

* * *

It was raining heavily. The sound of rain hitting against the train window filled the area. Lightning lit up the dark cloud covered sky, and was followed by the loud boom of thunder. "Now arriving at Karakura Town, please make sure you gather all your items." A female voice filled the train's hull. A boy looked out the window. He wore a black sleeveless vest with a hood on it. Underneath that was a white long sleeved shirt. He wore blue denim jeans, and had on black red shoes. His black hair was long and, and reached his lower back. The train slowly came to a stop in front of a slightly run down train station. The boy got up, and grabbed his bag.

He then walked out raising his hood with his right hand, which had a black finger less glove on it. It seemed to radiate power. When he stepped off into the train station, he looked around. Japan was strange compared to America. He sighed looking around. Slowly his eyes close, and when he opened them they seemed to be glowing. Suddenly the spiritual pressure seemed to be almost crushing as he let some of it out. He slowly walked out of the station into the rain.

He could feel eyes stalking him, and he smiled. He walked down the abandon street. When he was sure he had it's attention, he quickly flashed stepped. It wasn't long before he appeared at a graveyard. Suddenly a claw came down, and dust raised up. A creature stood there. It was on it's back legs, and looked like a mixture between a frog, snake, and monkey. It's face was covered by a bone like mask.

"Hehehe! You lose!" The thing said, in an insane tone of voice. "Sorry afraid not." The boy said. The dust settled to reveal the things claw was blocked by his right hand. "What's this? I've never seen somebody with this type of power. Oh, I'm going to have so much fun!" It quickly jumped back, and the boy sighed. Suddenly it seemed as if his spiritual power just vanished. The thing looked confused. It looked as if the soul had completely disappeared.

The boy appeared behind the creature his eyes glowing with hatred. He raised his right hand, and quickly brought it down on the thing. It howled in rage. Quickly it's claws came to the side, but the boy had already vanished. He appeared on top of the things head. He was about to bring his fist down on it, but a claw suddenly pierced his body. He coughed up some blood, and grind his teeth together.

His eyes seemed to get a crazed look in them. His right hand became black like a claw as he gathered negative spirit energy. The things claw was still inside him, and he gripped it. Quickly he brought his right hand down cutting its arm off. A smile began to form on his face, and he flashed stepped off the things head. It was enraged and screeched pulling several graves out of the ground.

The thing charged at him, and the boy stood his ground. "I WILL KILL YOU! KILL YOU!" It screeched. It suddenly lunged, and the boy smirked. He used a modified version of flash step, called spirit step. He quickly brought his right hand to the side, cutting the things legs off. He then vanished again, and cut it's remaining arm off. The thing stood there. "What the hell are you?!" It questioned. The boy only smirked. "Me, I'm the last of my kind. The predator towards you damn Hollows. My name is Atra Umbra." Atra raised his arm up, and suddenly the Hollow became engulfed in negative spirit energy. It screeched, and then vanished into black mist.

Atra stared at the grey cloud covered sky. "What a wast of time." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain orange haired teenager was walking back home. He was carrying an umbrella, and a bag of grocery. Ichigo, sighed as he entered his house. "I'm home." He said, taking his shoes off at the front door. He sighed looking around. Everybody was out right now. As he went to the kitchen to put everything in the fridge, he felt the spiritual pressure in the air increase slightly. He quickly turned around, to find Rukia standing there. She had a disturbed look on her face.

Ichigo was silently wondering what was up with Rukia. He had never seen her look this disturbed. "Ichigo, have you been hunting Hollows recently?" She asked. Ichigo stared, again wondering what was wrong. "No, why?" He questioned. He started putting things in the refrigerator. "That's disturbing then. Recently Hollow activity has dropped significantly. The Hollows we have been getting to seem to be on edge, even scared." She told him.

Ichigo nearly dropped the milk when he heard that. He quickly turned around to look at her. "Wait isn't that a good thing?" He questioned. Rukia shook her head. "No. There is a build up of Negative Spiritual Energy." He stared at her blankly. She sighs, irritated. "Honestly Ichigo. Negative Spiritual Energy is a very dangerous Spiritual Energy. It can only be used by the darker parts of the soul. Greed, hatred, pride, etc. NSE can only be used by Witches, and Spirit Warriors. Though the Spirit Warriors were wiped out by a very strong Hollow who used to be one of there members. So it has to be a Witch." Rukia explained. Ichigo nodded. He still didn't know how it could be so bad.

Rukia as if reading his mind, growled in her throat. "Those who use NSE, are like a ticking time bomb. If they lose control of those emotions, the Spiritual Pressure is great enough to crush every bone in anybody unlucky enough to be nearby." They both grimaced at the thought of that. "So, if I see anybody suspicious, I should apprehend him, and bring him to the Soul Society." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded, and then left. Ichigo only sighed. He then turned and began putting everything away.


	3. Chapter Two

_Okay so here's a new chapter. I'm going to try and make it longer, but I might have some issues with that. Anyways I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think. Also Atra and Raven are Twins, but Raven is the older one. Also if anybody is good at drawing, I would mind if they drew Atra, Heather, and Raven. I would like to know how people picture them._

**\- Line Break-**

_Atra P.O.V_

I was walking down the road looking around. I've only been in Karakura Town for about three days. I've been able to avoid Shinigami patrols, and keep the Spiritual Energy to a minimum. I was getting angry. I hadn't received any word of Raven, and the Hollows were starting to avoid Karakura Town because of me. I sigh looking up at the sky. Storm clouds were starting to gather, but for some reason they seemed to be releasing Spiritual Energy. I tense when the Spiritual Pressure suddenly feels like its crushing me.

I flash step a few feet away, and quickly turn. Standing there staring at me was a woman. She had long blond hair, and electric blue eyes. She wore crimson red pants, and a blue vest. On her shoulder was a tattoo, and I quickly recognized it. "What are you doing here witch?" I question. She was a Witch, one of the races able to use pure magic. They were closely tied to demons and normally a Witch is of mixed blood between a Human and Demon.

The Witch observes me, and a slight smirk appears on her face.

"Its hard to believe you are the younger brother of Lord Raven, your Spiritual energy doesn't even come close to matching his." She tells me. At here my older brothers name, my eyes narrow, and I snarl like an animal.

"What do you know of my brother?" I question. She smirks, and it irritates me. I charge forward, but a lighting bolt come down. Quickly I flash step away.

"You are nowhere near my level little boy. When I was among the realm of Wicca, I was known as the General of Lightning, my name is Heather Thunder." I tense. I've heard of her before. Heather was the leader of the army of the 176th Lightning Platoon, and feared for her ability to make immense storms. I couldn't hold anything back. I knew this.

_Normal P.O.V_

Atra closed his eyes. When he opened them they were glowing blue, and the Spiritual Pressure seemed to suddenly increase. Negative Spiritual Energy swirled around him. "Drown them in Darkness Kuroyami Urufu." As he said that, the Negative Spiritual Energy suddenly shot up into the air. When it cleared Atra's right arm was surrounded by a black gauntlet. A black katana rested in his hand. Heather watched cautiously, and her body tensed. She was looking into Atra's eyes. They showed nothing, were dim like he was dead.

_Atra P.O.V._

I had released the seal on Kuroyami, and wouldn't be holding back at all. I quickly dashed forward, and thrust my sword forward. Heather vanishes in a flash of lightning that temporarily blinds me."Come I thought you would be better then this." Heather mocks. I turn, and swing my sword. She merely raises her hand, and the sword is stopped. "You're going to need a lot more power then that Atra." She explains. I feel anger shot through my body. "I should do Lord Raven a favor and slaughter you much like what he did with your tribe." I froze when I heard her say that.

She merely raises an eyebrow. "Oh, did I struck a nerve." Her lips turn up into a cruel smile. "Do you still remember everything clearly. Remember how your brother slaughtered everyone. How nobody came to help. Do you remember when you were forced to witness everyone you ever loved die in front of you." She mocked.

"Shut Up!" I yell. She merely smirks.

"I heard that you two were close, that your brother loved you among all things. He also told me it was a lie, that you were nothing to him. How does it feel, that you were betrayed by the one person who took care of you? Taught you everything you know?"

It felt like someone was pouring ice water over me. I could see the images playing in my head. Despair seemed to fill me. And all I could think of was how much I wanted to kill him. No, I wanted to inflict as much pain as I could on him. I pull my sword away form her, and quickly it dissipates into Negative Spiritual Energy. Suddenly a black scythe appears in my hand. It seems to gleam with malice, and Negative Spiritual Energy was coming off of it in waves.

"What do you know about anything. I had to watch helplessly as he slaughtered them. That day I desired one thing, and that thing was his death!" I yell.

The Spiritual Pressure seemed to increase to the point that the buildings around me were crumpling to nothing. "I had to watch as that day my world turned to hell. I lost my arm, and Kuroyami appeared before me. Those days of me being that innocent little boy died that day. They vanished when a whole tribe was killed by one of there own." Heather by now was backing up. I could see that her whole body was tense.

I take a step towards her, and she sends an arc of lightning at me. I bring my scythe to the side, cutting it. "You really shouldn't have mocked me, made me remember. All you've done is awakening what I've been keeping chained inside." I tell her. I raise the scythe above my head, about to bring it down. However it's grabbed by a familiar hand.

"It seems you're starting to grow up Atra." A chilling voice says.

My eyes widen at the figure in front of me. He looks different now. His Spiritual Energy was immense more then mine. "Yes, it seems I can't underestimate you Atra." On the lower left of his face is part of a dragon skull. It gleams a sicking red/black color.

"Raven!" I growl out.

He smirks at me, causing my bodies instincts to go haywire. Suddenly, he rips my scythe from my hands. "So it seems to gain power you've begun using Negative Spirit Energy, something forbidden by our tribe. You still haven't learned have you Atra. You should have told the Tribal Elders that your brother had become a Hollow, but instead you had to say nothing." He mocked.

_Normal P.O.V._

Atra watched as Raven crushed the scythe with his bare hands. They weren't suppressing their Spiritual Energy, and it could be felt all over Japan. Anger consumed Atra, and he quickly charged forward. Raven dodged, and Atra kept attacking. It went like that for awhile, attacking and dodging. "Is that the best you can do Atra?" He questioned. Atra snarled, he was no longer calm. Instead he resembled a wild animal. Atra kept attacking over and over, but Raven dodged each and every attack. "I grow bored with this Atra." He informed his twin.

Suddenly without any warning Raven delivers a kick to Atra. It's hard enough to break several of Atra's ribs and send him flying into the brick wall. Atra coughs up some blood, and was about to get up. Raven however suddenly appears in front of him, and brings his foot down on Atra's chest. The pain was immense, and Atra screamed. "How does it feel Atra? I could bring my foot through your rip cage right now if I felt like it. However, I don't think I want to yet. No, I won't to hear you beg for mercy before I end your life." Raven tells him.

He applies more pressure to Atra's rib cage, and several more ribs break under the strain. Atra brings his right hand up to Raven's leg, and squeezes, the claws of Kuroyami Urufu cutting through the Arrancars skin. Blood trickled up, and Raven watched in amusement as Atra fought against him. After awhile he grew annoyed with this, and trapped Atra's left arm under his foot. "Let see what happens when I apply to much pressure." Raven says to himself.

Suddnely a sickening sound echos, and Atra's eyes widen then he screams loud enough to shatter glass. When Raven brings his foot back away from Atra, he smiles to himself. "It seems I completely shattered the bone in your left arm. It's at least better then losing your left arm isn't it Atra." He smiles at the tears running down Atra's face.

"S-stop R-Raven." Atra manged to get out.

"Oh you want me to stop? I'm sorry Atra, but that's not going to happen." Suddenly in a flash of white &amp; black light a sword appeared in his hands. The blade was black, and so was the hilt. Black feathered wings enclosed around the hilt of the sword. The end of the sword was jagged, able to rip flesh.

"Perhaps I should take your left arm this time Atra." Atra struggled even more. A burst of Spiritual Energy quickly brought him back on his feet. Black energy started to curl around him. The Spiritual Pressure seemed to suddenly increase, causing large earthquakes that collapsed all the building around him in rubble. "You've finally lost that careful control you had Atra good. Release more of that power." Raven said in a calm voice. Heather couldn't even stand with how heavy it was.

Suddenly a black katana appeared in Atra's hand. Raven watch with a bored look on his face. "Darkness Strife!" Atra shouted bring the blade down. A blast of black energy came out of the blade. Raven watched, and simply moved to the side. The black energy shot past him, and Raven gave a smirk. "Is that all you can really do Atra?" He questioned. Suddenly he heard a loud shrill howl. Quickly he turned around to see the black energy had taken the form of a wolf. It lunged at him, and he quickly dodged.

Shadows began to harden around Raven's sword. "Shadow Slice." Raven brought the sword down onto the black energy wolf. It yelped, and then dissipated. He turned to look at Atra. Raven put his sword away. Suddenly he released all his Spiritual Pressure, and Energy. Atra felt cold, and couldn't move. "This is one of my most useful abilities Atra. I call it Aura of Darkness. It cause pure fear in whoever feels it, unless they have my power." Raven started to walk towards Atra.

Atra tried to move but found that he couldn't. Suddenly he felt a white hot pain in his right leg. He looked down to find Raven's blade had stabbed him. Blood welled up around the wound, and he screamed. "Haven't you ever wondered why Aizen decided to make me an Arrancar. When he had all the forces he needed. It's quiet simple, my power far surrpassed all of the other Arrancars. He never really thought that I even stronger then him. Of course he wouldn't, but then again I could have easily crushed Ichigo Kurosaki if I felt like it. I will show you my second ability Atra, one that you will consider a curse but will give you ultimate power." Suddenly Raven grabbed Atra's throat. A white clay like substance began to come from his hands. It entered Atra's mouth and eyes. Pain surged through his body, and he tried desperately to resist.

It felt like his body was on fire, and being stabbed over and over. Suddenly He was dropped. Raven looked down at his younger twin, and smiled. "You will know that this is both a curse and a gift. You have been giving something that you will thank me for. The power you will gain with this is beyond what you know." He turned around. His eyes looked at Heather, narrowing slightly. "Come on Heather, we have plans." Heather nodded following behind Raven. A door appeared in front of them and they walked through it.

Raven turned around, and watched as Atra crawled towards them, his eyes dull.

"No, come back, come back, don't go Raven, please." Atra whimpered. Raven smirked. Atra still didn't hate him. He would have to think of a way to exploit that. The door shut, and Atra watched as it vanished.

_Atra P.O.V._

I collapse. I had lost my chance. Everything hurt, my body felt like it was on fire, and I couldn't move. Whatever Raven had done, had drained me of my Spiritual Power. I felt weak, and sick. I coughed up blood, and some trickled down the corner of my mouth. My vision was hazy, and my blood was starting to mix with the mud. It was raining heavily. I still wasn't strong enough. I could feel several Spiritual Energies coming to my location, but I wasn't able to stay conscious for long.

_Normal P.O.V. _

Ichigo had felt the spiritual pressure in the air. He quickly began to travel to where he felt it. It was obvious a major battle had happened here. The place was completely destroyed. Ichigo looked around trying to see if there was some evidence around. He heard a groan, and flash stepped over there. He was slightly shocked to find a boy younger then he was standing there. The boy was bleeding, and lying in a pool of his own blood. Ichigo knelt beside the kid.

He was a foreginor that much could be seen. The kid had pitch black hair, and a light brown tan. It was to light for him to be an African, but it was clear that he wasn't Japanese. Suddenly Ichigo's attention moved to the kids right arm. It was releasing faint Spiritual Pressure. He picked the kid up gently, and hoisted him over his shoulder. It wasn't long before he was flash stepping away, hopefully Kisuke would know what to do. He couldn't just let the kid die. Ichigo entered Kisuke's shop, and the other man just looked up.

"Oi, Kisuke I need you to help me!" Ichigo shouted. Kisuke looked at the boy Ichigo was carrying, and hid his face with that fan of his.

"Of course, right this way Ichigo." Kisuke led him to a room, and told Ichigo to put the kid down gently. They then began to heal him.


End file.
